The Great Alarm Clock Slaughter of 2002
by You've Got Wings Baby
Summary: The Great Alarm Clock Slaughter in the beginning of season three really happened! See how Luke and Lorelai got to this point, and where they'll go from here. A very light hearted fic! I hope you enjoy it!


A/N: Here we go again. Another L/L fic. I'm not sure I've ever written a fic other than a Luke and Lorelai one. That means I should be really good by now, right? You tell me! REVIEW! Seriously, a simple "good job!" will make my day. I'll even give you a shout out inmy next chapter! Thanks a ton!

Enjoy!

Chapter One

"You are HILARIOUS!" Lorelai shouted as she was not-so-gently woken up by no less than fifteen alarm clocks.

Lorelai trudged down the stairs and looked begrudgingly at her husband. "Ok, see, last night, when I said to you, 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I get up at seven,' what I actually meant was 'Tomorrow, no matter what, make sure I have the _option_ of getting up at seven, in case when seven comes, I actually wanna get up, which, as it happened, I didn't. Therefore, you're currently responsible for the great alarm clock slaughter of 2002." She trudged over to the coffee and began preparing to make herself a nice big cup.

"No survivors?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"The one shaped like a bunny escaped with a mild decapitation." She took a big whiff of the coffee in her hands. "This is decaf."

Luke put an innocent look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You switched my coffee again." She started marching around the kitchen in a desperate search for her real, fully caffeinated, coffee.

Luke scoffed. "I'm a busy man. I don't have time to sneak around switching your coffee. I have a diner to run, I have shipments to order, I have things to flip and fry." He followed her around, trying to keep her from finding the coffee he hid. "Will you stop that?"

"Ha, haha, hahaha!" Lorelai shouted triumphantly. "Under the sink, very clever, but not clever enough bucko."

Luke threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, fine, you know what? I give up."

"Woo hoo!"

"Go one day without coffee," Luke pleaded.

"That's not giving up."

"I'll put a toy in your cereal"

"Dirty!"

Luke handed Lorelai her plate of food. "Fine, here, you win."

"Thank you," Lorelai said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now you're up, you're fed, I'm leaving."

"Oh, hey, we need q-tips," Lorelai told him, smiling to herself that she had someone to do errands for her.

"I'll alert the media," Luke replied, with no emotion.

"See, that's better with the accent."

"The reference is enough, you'll learn that one day. I'll be home early, anything besides the q-tips?"

"Um, cotton balls, world peace, Connie Chung's original face back…"

Luke cut her off as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Goodbye crazy lady." He leaned down to talk to Lorelai's stomach. "Goodbye Sid and Nancy."

"Leopold and Loeb."

"What?"

"I changed my mind, don't tell Rory."

"Decaf."

"Never."

"They'll both have two heads."

"More to love!"

They leaned in to kiss each other goodbye for the day one more time, and Luke left out the back door. Lorelai stood in the kitchen with her cup of coffee in hand, smiling to herself. She thanked the powers that be every day for finally giving her the whole package.

She walked over to the phone to call her daughter, Rory, and see how her time in Washington was going. As she listened to the dial tone, she thought back over the last couple years. She remembered the day she and Luke finally got together like it was yesterday. She was helping Luke pick out colors to spruce the diner, and they had had a moment behind the counter when they were hiding from Taylor. She had been too afraid to kiss him then, but later, when he came to rescue Rory's school project, aka Stella, they had another moment on the porch when she was seeing him off. This time, she wasn't afraid.

_Flashback_

"Thank you so much, Luke. I don't know what I would've done without you," Lorelai said sincerely.

"It's no problem. Sorry about breaking your lamp again." He put his hands in his back pockets and stood, hoping to get up the courage to say something to her about their earlier moment before he left.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I bought it at a yard sale for two dollars."

"Good." Luke looked at the ground, trying to gather up all his courage. Finally, he looked up, and began, "Look Lorelai, about earlier-" He suddenly stopped when he noticed Lorelai was much closer to him than before. He felt her hand graze his stubble covered cheek, and she lightly placed a kiss on his lips. Just as she was about to pull away, she felt his hand grab the back of her head, and snake his other hand around her waist, and he deepened he kiss.

"Wow," was all she could say when they finally pulled apart.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Definitely." They met again for another long kiss, and Luke reluctantly went on his way back to the diner. Lorelai stood watching him go, with her fingers touching her lips and a smile that didn't leave her face for a good three days.

_End Flashback_

They dated for about eight months when Luke proposed, in the diner in the exact spot where they had had the moment that started all of this, with his mother's ring. They married four months later and Lorelai found out she was pregnant not too long after that. Now, here she sat, three and a half months pregnant, waiting to talk to her daughter who was in Washington.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid! How's things?"

"Things are good. I'm excited to come home next weekend, though. Paris' sleep talking is getting a little scary."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"So how's Luke?"

"He's good. He's out flippin' and fryin' like normal."

"And the twins? How are they?"

"Oh, they're good. They're making me crave some things I used to not even look at, but they're definitely good."

"Good. Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, hon."

"Bye, Mom."

Lorelai got up off the couch, sighed contently, and began her day.

Tbc.

Review!


End file.
